Mr and Mrs Smith
by bellazzmiller
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Skye and Ward fall in love and get married only catch is she's Shield and he's Hydra, basically a Mr and Mrs Smith au."


A/N: Oh my gosh. I never appreciated how hard it is to set up a AU. It took almost a thousand words before I even got the the main plot...

* * *

Skye had met Grant through her work, although they had very different jobs. She was undercover as a CS specialist to upgrade the mainframe at Quinn International. Grant was a security specialist lending a hand to the regular security team for some upcoming investor meeting/weekend celebration. Her job had taken her several days because the company didn't want to many extra outside workers. Plus, she had to hide all of the viruses and back doors she was adding to the network so she could keep track of Ian Quinn's business after she was done with her current mission. Grant had one of the people to check on her through out the day.

For a company that had so many illegal and morally ambiguous thing. She was checked on about five times a day, always at the same time, so she was able to close windows and hide anything she didn't want Quinn's people to see. Grant showed up the same day as her, but in the evening, so they didn't see each other until he did the second check on her the next day. He had come to a stop mid-stride, before walking up to her work station, towards the center of the server farm. He had asked her how her work was going before turning on his heal and quickly exiting the room.

She remembered how he also did her third check of the day, only this time he didn't seem bothered by whatever had paused his stride earlier in the morning. This time he stayed for a few minutes while she finished a few lines of code. It surprised her when he had not only walked with her to the staff kitchen/dining area, but had sat at the same table, next to her. She was pleasantly shocked that this big tank of a security specialist was so nice. They had talked very little specifics about their respective jobs. However, they talked of their differing tastes in music and books. They both had a love for corny slasher movies. After they had finished eating, he walked her back to her work station, before heading out to finish his patrol.

For the rest of the week that she was there it became their daily routine. He did the second and third check on her, and he would always walk to lunch with her after the third check. He liked Paris, though he didn't get to see very much of it. She loved Ireland; She could speak English but the culture was still so different from New York.

* * *

Skye rolled over to Grant's side of the bed without opening her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be there. He was somewhere in western Europe for work, but she always rolls to face him. She's done it pretty much every single morning since they've been married. She wished he was here. She had to leave this afternoon, for Europe as well. Hydra was reportedly congregating in Italy, and shield wanted to know why. She didn't like knowing that Grant was so close to so many criminals, and she couldn't tell him to be extra careful. Sure, he was strong and well trained, but he had know clue what type of evil was out there. He was used to fighting against thugs, party crashers, and the occasional badly executed assassination plot.

After running and showering, she got ready for her flight. She checked her bag and recleaned her gun. Being a CS specialist she didn't have to fire very often, but she was in the field often enough that she had invested quite a bit of time into self-defense and combat training.

Once she got on the plane she started going over the plan with the rest of the team. They didn't know exactly what they were getting into which meant there needed to be exceptional recon and communication between team members. Not that that would be very hard. When she wasn't working alone, she was usually on her father's team.

"Skye, you'll be in the van unless we need extra back up. I need you to relay information in case one of us isn't in the position to do so. Trip, you and Dawson will be trying to get as close to the meeting as possible from the north. Agent McCallun and I will be watching from the southwest. It's a recon, but if we need to, I want us all to be ready to tag and bag." Everyone just nodded. As soft as Coulson could be towards his team, when it came to orders you didn't argue. Skye gave up on trying to get her dad to stop being so over protective a long time ago. God, he just about had a melt down when she had introduced him to Ward. As much as he wanted his daughter to be happy, he didn't like the idea of her being with someone that he had never met and couldn't easily keep an eye on. Almost every shield agent that got married, did so within the agency. It was just easier that way. He always expect that if Skye was to have a marriage and kids, and that whole shebang, it would be with another shield agent.

None the less, Phil kinda liked the guy. He may not have been part of their organization, but he really loved Skye and he was someone who could protect Skye if the need arose.

* * *

They had been holding their positions for almost an hour when any other sign of life finally showed up in the country side. Skye could never understand why bad guys met up in public or out in the middle of no where. Sure, if you were meeting a new associate, they would have no idea where you base was. But then again, you would be opening yourself up to attack. If you took the few associates back to your compound, you would be protected and could easily eliminate them if need be.

Three SUVs pulled up in a sort of triangle formation, so that every front bumper was facing the back bumper of the next SUV and there was a slightly blocked of area for the meeting to take place. She listened to the light sound of Trip and Dawson moving their position to about thirty yards from the targets. "You ready for a visual, Skye?"

"Visual, a go." She started typing like crazy as Trip dropped their little robot on the ground. The super nerds at the Triskelion had done amazing things with counter intelligence hardware. The robot that they were using was barely the size of half her pinky finger. She used night vision to move the bot under one of the SUVs, putting it near one of the wheel wells for extra cover. She them switched to regular optics, but added more contrast and a touch of saturation to help her see better. Skye almost flinched when a boot stepped right in front of the camera.

She waited until everyone was done getting out of the vehicles and convening towards the center of the triangle before rolling the bot forward to see their faces. There were five people, for men and one woman, which she relayed to the team. She started running facial recognition on two of the the three people that she could get a clear shot off. "Guys, Quinn's here."

This time it was McCallun who spoke up, "Well of course that jackhole would be here. We already knew he was working with Hydra."

Skye continued typing away, turning on audio and cutting out the ambient noise of the night. She recorded the conversation so they could transcribe the information later and so they could run vocal recognition on the other two men. "The women's name is Raina. No last name known. She's a scientist. Studied at Burkley before going to Oxford."

They went silent while listening to the conversation going on in the Hydra circle. Skye froze when the man facing away from her started to speak. "Skye? Hon, is that"-"Grant!"

Skye felt like she had been shot in the chest. "Dad, no. It can't be...He works in security. He's a good man. I would have known."

"Like he knows you work for shield?"

"Shut it, Trip. It isn't him until I get a visual."

"Well, we've got all the information we need to hold them. I say we move in."

"Copy that. Tag and bag is a go."

* * *

Skye drove back to the shield airstrip to meet up with her team. She kept telling her self that there was no need to worry. Grant was a good man that had no idea what Hydra or even Shield was. Who ever they had apprehended may sound like her husband but when she got back and saw the man, he would look nothing like her Grant. He was on some security detail somewhere, probably in a different country.

She parked her van and hurried into the operations area of their transport. "Sit-rep?"

"Four out of five are bound and in the bunks so we can keep them separate. The fifth is in the interrogation room with your father. Skye...You need to come see this..."

Skye finished setting down her equipment and walked towards the comm room. She quickly halted in shock when the screen came into view. That shot feeling was back. Well, there was no denying it anymore, no matter how much she wished she could.

On the screen was the back of her dad's head, who currently appeared to be in a staring competition with her husband, who was chained to the table.

* * *

Coulson was pissed. He didn't have as much doubt as his daughter did when they had heard Grant Wards voice earlier, but he had hoped for her sake. Yep, he was definitely pissed. He had trusted this man with his daughter's life and safety. He had gave him his daughter's hand at their wedding. No the only thing he wanted to give Grant Ward was two bullets in the skull. "Did you know Skye had a connection to Shield? Is that why you married her?"

Grant didn't respond, his facial expression didn't change at all. He just kept staring ahead. Coulson honestly couldn't tell if he was pissed or in shock.

The door swung open and they both looked to the door, where his daughter stood. On the outside she looked as strong as ever, like a perfect agent, but he could see the panic and hurt in her eyes. He looked back at his son-in-law and saw an identical look on his face. So, he hadn't known what his daughter was. At least he knew that he hadn't been using her or waiting to use her as an insurance policy if they ever came after him.

"Dad. A moment?" Coulson stared Grant down for a few more moments before standing to exit the room. He squeezed her shoulder and dropped a kiss on her temple before exiting.

She walked over and took her father's seat, although she sat rigid. For a while they just sat staring at each other. Both in shock and waiting for the other to say something. Skye didn't know how much longer she could do this. She hated keeping her wall up in front of Grant, but he wasn't just her husband anymore. He was a target. The enemy. And she couldn't show weakness. He finally spoke.

"So...You're"-"Shield. And your Hydra."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending but this is it for now. I don't remember the plot of Mr. and Mrs. Smith very well and I don't want to deviate to much, plus it's just really hard to stay true to character's while changing the entire universe. If someone else would like to pick up the story let me know, this was written for the Skyeward Fanfiction page on tumblr so if you want to write, let them know as well :)


End file.
